Stars
by Werevampiwolf
Summary: "Could there be another, someone else like you?" "I am the only one who remains." Or so he thought... This is a story about Red Star and my OC, Myshka. Read to see what happens! Red StarxOC *Multiple view points* FIRST FANFIC! T for later on!
1. Home

Stars

I was on my way home, returning from the fight in which I aided my friends. I almost missed my home, after being in space for so long. It felt comforting, rather than a prison.

_What's this?_ I thought, as I flew by. There was a colored patch in the snow, almost like a person. It _was_ a person! I quickly flew down and picked her up, like I had done to another girl, not so long ago.

* * *

the italics mean thoughts, just so you know


	2. My Name is Red Star

Stars

?POV

When I awoke, I found myself in a strange room. There was metal everywhere and inside the room, there was another room, made of orange glass.

"Where am I?" I wondered. I walked over to the glass and tapped on it. "Radiation-proof, huh?" I could see someone on the other side, dressed in green. He was super-buff and broad-shouldered, with short, dark red hair and green eyes. He had a large, square jaw, small ears, and was a little pale. _Hello, _I thought, but not too loud.

The man on the other side of the glass was blushing slightly, seeing me giving him the one-over, even though he was doing the same thing to me. I'm sure I am blushing a little, too.

LPOV

The girl was awake. She pushed her hood off of her midnight-black hair, which was very pretty. The next thing I noticed were her eyes, just like mine, but only brilliant cyan. Her skin was a strange shade of pale, even more so than mine. Part of me wondered if she was ok from being in the snow. Another part of me wondered if she was single. _Stupid hormones…_

We both blushed when she realized I was watching her.

"My name is Red Star, and you may go at anytime you wish," I said, as I had to Starfire. _But I hope you won't go._ I said nothing more.

* * *

I'm sorry guys! I haven't updated in so long! I'm just editing a little (FF removed my *s)


	3. May I Come In?

Stars

?POV

"May I come in? Since there is a blizzard out there," I asked. Red Star smiled. I could tell this had happened before.

LPOV

She wanted to come in. Just as Starfire had. I remembered how my life had changed since then. The thoughts made me smile. _I suppose it will be alright. I _am_ in control now._

?POV

The door opened, as if on its own accord. I wondered how that worked. This smaller room looked like it had a whole house jammed into one room. _Interesting._

"Nice shoes."

He seemed a little confused and looked at my feet. Red combat boots_. Oh, how I love combat boots._ That got a smile out of him.

LPOV

I insisted on making her a meal. _It wouldn't do to have a guest starve to death._

"Thank you. It's very good," she said.

That night, there was a bit of a problem. I wasn't stocked for over-night guests, and I couldn't let a girl sleep on the ground. I positively _insisted_ that she took the bed, which she vehemently refused. But in the end, I won, for once.

As soon as she thought I was asleep, she slipped out of the bed and took her blanket to a corner. I waited until she was absolutely sleeping, then crossed the room and picked her up gently and set her in the bed again. Holding her made me feel all fluttery inside. _Stupid…_

?POV

"What the… Where the….?" Red Star grinned at me. I rolled my eyes at him, though I wasn't sure he couldn't tell.

* * *

Same as the last chapter, just a little editing. I have had writer's block and I'm trying to improve my quaility of writing. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A YEAR! I'M SORRY!


	4. Myshka

Stars

?POV

He made me tea and pancakes, how sweet. The sheer darkness of the tea had me touched.

LPOV

"I've just realized something."

"What?" asked the girl.

"I am at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I do not know yours," I explained.

"Well, I don't know my name either. I had one, but I forgot it long ago"

"What do people call you, then?"

"Whatever they'd like. It's not always nice things, either."

"What should _I_ call you?"

"What ever you want. I don't care." Truly, she didn't seem to.

I thought about it for a moment. "How about 'Myshka'?"

"Like 'Mishka'? I love that candy."

MPOV

I had a new name, one of dozens I've been called over the years. Somehow, this was my favorite. Maybe it'd be the one I chose; all my brothers and sister have chosen, they all thought I was being to darn picky. A name's a name right? I told them that that's not true, a name is who _are._

* * *

I'm sorry! i'm so evil! i haven't put on a new chapter in over a year

yes, the ?POV is the girl, who was nameless in the story


End file.
